


I Won't Say I'm in Love

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: can I suggest a fic where the reader gets transported to the AU from The French Mistake by Gabriel, where in this AU her actor (choose a name if you want) is married to Richard, in order for her to fall in love with Gabriel? It's a bit specific, but go where you you want with it really :PWarnings: Fluff





	I Won't Say I'm in Love

“Hey cupcake.”   
You sighed loudly at the arrival of the archangel that seemed to never let you have any space. “Gabriel.” You huffed as you continued to make dinner for the boys.  
“Oh, what’s cooking hot stuff?” His fingers dipped into the soup you were making. As he brought his fingers to his lips, his whiskey eyes stared at yours. “So good. Perhaps I should whisk you away to make me dinner some time.”  
“No thanks.” You turned, fixing the salad that only Sam really ate.  
“Ah, come on.” Gabriel’s hands were placed at your waist as his chin rested on your shoulder.   
“Gabriel, stop this. The whole act is getting old.” You turned, breaking from his touch.   
“Act?” His eyebrows raised.   
“Yeah.” You gestured between you two. “This whole thing. Just cause you flirt with me…..I’m not that easy to get into bed with.”  
“What? That’s what you think?” His eyes brows arched as he crossed his arms.  
You curtly nodded. “Maybe in a different world it would work out, but you’re too much of a ladies man to ever be in a serious relationship.”  
Your words went straight to Gabriel’s heart as his face twisted with his lower lip jutting out. “Oh, alright, if that’s what you think.” He held up his hands in defeat before disappearing.  
At his exit Sam entered the kitchen and started to help you set the table. As you poured soup into each bowl Sam stopped you with a gentle touch to your wrist.   
“I’m sure Gabriel isn’t the same as he was. People can change.” Sam gave you his famous puppy dog eyes, but you brushed him off.  
“It’s not like that.” You retorted.  
“Sure….if you say so.” He gave you a small smile before Dean came in to eat. You all sat down at the table, enjoying your well cooked meal before heading off in your own directions for the rest of the night. 

Sunlight streamed down into your face, starling you since the bunker didn’t have any windows. What was even more surprising was the soft mattress under you and the unconscious body that had one arm draped over your side.  
Quietly you moved the man’s arm, trying not to stir him as you got out of bed. A large shirt went down to the middle of your thighs with underwear underneath. As you looked back over at the man, you noticed the familiar golden brown hair that was now messy and in disarray.   
“Gabriel?” You mouthed in shock. Surely, your night hadn’t been that eventful. Quickly you located the closest and dressed yourself in something less exposed before heading out of the bedroom.   
Just as you feet landed on the ground floor an alarm went off upstairs, which made you even more confused. A loud groan sounded from above you as footsteps padded around the bedroom. Not waiting for him, you took off towards the kitchen, finding some breakfast to eat.  
A few moments later he came down and entered the kitchen with a loud yawn. “Morning, babe.” He gave you a peck on the kiss, which you tried to lean away from. “Something wrong?”   
“Um, why are we here?” You started slowly.  
He just chuckled as he started a new fresh pot of coffee. “Little early for philosophical questions, isn’t it?”  
“No, I mean this house. Where’s the bunker?” You expanded.  
“Bunker?”   
“Man of Letters? Ring a bell?” You scoffed, figuring he was just messing with you.  
“You mean Supernatural? That bunker?”   
“Gabriel, this isn’t funny anymore.” You whined, getting up from your seat at the counter. “I don’t know what happened last night, but this….” Your eyes glanced over the kitchen. “...is a little much.”  
“Gabriel?” His whiskey eyes zoned in on you as he took a step forward, placing a comforting hand on your forehead. “You’re not sick or something, Ava?”  
“Ava? What forgot my name too?” You brushed his hand away, staring at him darkly.  
“I think you forgot your own.”   
“(Y/N), remember?” You rolled your eyes, tired of this little game.  
“Oh, are you roleplaying? I have to admit, I do enjoy the flirty banter of our two characters. Makes the show more interesting.” He went back to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
“Characters? Show? Really? Another some kind of version of T.V. land? I’m out.” You shouted, heading towards the front door. “Bye, Gabriel. Go make some new friends!” The door slammed shut after you, leaving a confused man in your wake.  
Luckily there was a ride waiting for you as you exited the house. The driver took off as soon as you stepped in, enjoying the change of scenery. However, when you ended up on the lot of the T.V. show Supernatural with multiple impalas you started to think that the man in your house wasn’t Gabriel.   
A woman guided you to the makeup trailer, which had a very good look-a-like of Dean, although all the ladies referred to him as Jensen. You caught on quickly, knowing that if you played your part Gabriel would zap you out, and then you could kill him.  
Something you hadn’t guessed though was the shared trailer between you and Richard. Yes, the Gabriel in this world went by the name of Richard and apparently the two of you were married. Even with all your effort to stay far away from him, he ended up following you and being by your side the entire day.  
Although it wasn’t all bad, the man named Richard was a funny guy that had some similar qualities to that of Gabriel. He seemed like a sweet man and at lunch you decided to get some answers.  
You were back in your trailer with him, sitting across from one another at a small table with plates of food in front of each of you. You broke the silence, staring down at your plate of food. “Can I ask you something….Richard?” The name felt weird coming from you.  
“Sure, babe.” His hand grazed over yours, making you notice his wedding ring that went with yours.  
“What...um...do you like most about playing….Gabriel?”  
“Really? That’s your question? I thought it’d be something worse...you know cause of this morning.”  
“Yeah...well….I wasn’t feeling well.” You deflected. “So, about Gabriel?”  
“Gabriel is an interesting character….didn’t even know I was playing an archangel tell I got the script.”  
“Sure are a ladies man, though.” You finally met his gaze.   
Richard chuckled, giving your hand a squeeze. “My character is...maybe, but I married you. Now I’m all yours.” You gave a small smile, waiting for him to continue. “I mean, sure he was totally into the ladies in like season five and even earlier than that, but with the character (Y/N)....perhaps it’s my own love for you, but I think he cares. Or at least that’s how it is written.”  
“Yeah…”  
“We’re similar in the fact we’d do anything for our ladies.” He wiggled his eyebrows like the trickster you knew back in your own world.   
“Think our characters will ever work themselves out?”   
“Of course.” Richard beamed. “Love like that doesn’t just go away.” He paused. “Oh my god, that sounded so bad. But, yeah they belong together. I can’t wait to kiss you when it’s both scripted and unscripted.”   
“Thank you.” You gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving the trailer in search of the real archangel. “Gabriel? Gabriel?!” You shouted up into the air, once you found a secluded place. “I wanna talk to you!”  
The world spinned around you, changing into your bedroom in the bunker. “Yes, cupcake?” Gabriel leaned in your doorway with his hands in his pockets. “Have fun?”  
“Not as much as you probably would have liked.”   
“Oh, that’s too bad.” He stepped forward, brushing some loose hair out of your face.   
“I’ll give you a chance.” Your own words slightly surprised you, but definitely Gabriel. His whiskey eyes went wide as his hand dropped from your face.  
“Really? So it worked?” A smirk grew on his face.  
“One chance.” You said sternly.   
“Fine by me.” He held up his hands.  
“Richard might have been partly right about you being different...able to change.”   
“Totally different, cupcake. New archangel. Promise.” He made the actions of crossing his heart.  
“Better hope so.” You leaned toward him and kissed his cheek like you did with Richard. “Pick me up at six. Nothing too fancy.” And with that you shoved him out of your room to take a long needed nap, although you slightly missed a warm body to wake up to next to you.


End file.
